I Could Fly
by Ohmiya SK
Summary: [RoyxEd Goes from two months before the end of FMA to three years after the movie. Movie spoilers] Birds took flight from their trees as the angered voice rang across the base. Edward Elric could truly be loud if he wished to.


Writer- Legend Birth no Renkinjutsushi  
Rating- PG  
Genre- Romance/Songfic/General  
Pairing- Roy x Ed  
Status- Complete  
Summary- Birds took flight from their trees as the angered voice rang across the base. Edward Elric could truly be loud if he wished to.  
A/N- I was listening to a lot of Keith Urban's "I Could Fly" and a lot of "Change the Worlds", an Inuysha song. And I read "I Can Fly", a Royed doujin. Blame them.

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA or I Could Fly. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Keith Urban respectively.**

Edit- Oops. Just realized Iput this as "In-Progress". Problem fixed.

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN AN ATOM!" Birds took flight from their trees as the angered voice rang across the base. Edward Elric could truly be loud if he wished to. Not that it wasn't a normal, everyday event, but rarely did Edward ever feel the need to yell that loud. 

"I doubt that Hagane no, you're made of many atoms," Roy Mustang replied calmly, even though he had just recently had his eardrums blown from Edwards' yelling. Grabbing a stack of paper from his in basket, he picked up his pen. "You can leave now."

Edward glared at the man, wishing just for a chance to hit him. "Fuck you," The blonde responded, grabbing his red coat from the back of one of Mustang's couches. As he turned to leave, Mustang responded.

"I believe that's my job, Hagane no," Roy smirked, watching as Edward tensed up, his face more than likely a brilliant crimson. Not responding the blonde stomped to the door; slamming it shut behind him, a piece of paper fluttering to the floor, unseen to the man. Roy chuckled and returned to his work.

* * *

It had been three month's since that fight, and a month since Edward had disappeared beyond the gate to save Al. Roy had since lost his visions in his right eye, due to a bullet wound from Archer. 

It was the day Roy had learned that he was being demoted and sent up North. While he was cleaning his room, he came across a slightly crinkled piece of paper dated three months prior. Blinking, Roy picked it up and opened it. It was made of thick, military grade paper and had writing on it. Roy immediately recognized the chicken scratch handwriting as Ed's.

_Dear Bastard, _

_You know I hate you and wish to pound your face in. I'm not sappy, and you know it. But while I was out in the country chasing down the Homunculus, I heard this. And it made me think of your smirking face. Which I still want to punch with my right hand mind you. _

_There's no way I could've made it this far  
Without you  
You came to me just when I needed someone to believe  
That I could make it through  
And you gave me back  
The love I had  
The faith I'd lost  
The life I knew _

I wanna thank you for the love that you give me  
And the sun that you put in my sky  
You don't know how much you've lifted me up  
But I feel so alive  
That I could fly

_Wishing hell rejects you and lets you fly with me, _

_-Edward Elric, your lover _

Roy smiled for the first time in ages and folded the piece of paper up, placing it in his pocket.

"I love you to, shrimp."

* * *

"I knew you were alive," Roy said, looking at Edward from his position from behind the blonde. Edward quirked a short smile. 

"Same with you, bastard," Edward responded, quickly turning back to the task at hand. "Al, I want you to go back down to the underground city and destroy the circle so that no one can come through it ever again."

"But niisan . . ." Roy grabbed Al's shoulder, holding him back.

"Your brother asked you to do it," He said, watching as Edward entered the airship.

"Mustang, would you please do it for me?" Al asked, slipping out of Roy's grasp.

"Al!"

* * *

Three faithful years had passed since that day in which Edward had sealed off his only way back to Amestris. He had found Al hiding in a suit of armor and since then they had been traveling together. 

Edward had been in a bar when it happened. His head had been in his arms when bartender walked over to him. "What would you like, Hagane no chibi-san?" Edward's eye's rose to meet one black eye and an eye patch. Jumping up, Edward backed up a bit.

"M-Mustang?" He gasped, taking a tentative step forward.

"Will you fly with me once again, Edward?" Roy asked, reaching out and placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"But. . . how?" Edward asked, reaching up to place his hand in Roy's now longer black hair.

"I asked Armstrong to do it," He replied simply, placing his hands on Edward's shoulders. Leaning down, Roy placed his lips to Edward's. When they parted, Edward's face broke into a large grin as he jumped on Roy, knocking the man over.

"I wanna spread my wings and fly with you."

"Then do."


End file.
